


Shared Dreams

by NervousOtaku (orphan_account)



Series: Tales of a 144 Player Fansession! [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Premonitions, Cloud-visions, Dreamselves, Prospit, SBURB Fan Session, Skaia, Space Classpects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: Or: I'm Not Too Sure I Like The Look Of Some Of These Cloud-Visions, Skaia!





	

Lucillie sat up, blinking.

Why did she feel like she just woke up? Did she?

... Oh. Right.

She was still getting used to this weird dream-self thing.

Getting up, she moved over to the window and jumped up on the sill.

It looked like Devon and Gisele were both awake, hovering in the air nearby. Lucillie waved, drawing their attention. The two waved back before looking back up at Skaia. It was almost time for the eclipse, they must've been cloud-gazing.

Stepping off the sill, Lucillie took a second to actually start flying, causing her heart to jolt like always. But once she recovered, she drifted over to join her friends.

“Hey there! What's up?” Lucillie greeted.

“Death, apparently.” Gisele answered grimly, pointing to a cloud.

It showed an army of people of all sorts parting for a girl in her pjs. As she came to the front of the army, they turned and followed her into a very large cave, covered in crawling green vines and lined with crystal. The girl in her pjs marched up to a gigantic serpent of periwinkle, with glittering butterfly wings flanking it's head. It looked like they spoke for a while before the entire assembled company started settling down to sleep in various spots around a huge water-basin. Only the girl in her pjs was sleeping on a bed, elevated and almost directly above the water. All of them dozed off, and then—

“Oh, _god!_ ” Lucillie couldn't help but shriek. “There's so much _blood!_ ”

“I don't get it. It's almost as if they arranged to die like that ahead of time.” Devon mumbled as the bright crimson clouded the water and the cloud drifted off.

“We do see these things rather out of context.”

“Hello, Eli.” Gisele greeted as another one of their friends drifted over.

He bobbed his head before turning to look at the clouds.

Another disturbing one drifted past, showing a young man screeching and tearing at his hair before dissolving into smoke. He reformed moments later, eyes a demonic red, skin deathly ashen, wisps of black occasionally curling off of him. A similar one showed a different character with white hair and eyes, skin gray, surrounded by a black aura. A shudder wracked his body, and he seemed to wretch a second before his throat bulged and a tentacle forced it's way out of his mouth, writhing in the air.

“Euch.” Lucillie declared.

“Kinda Lovecraftian...” Devon agreed.

“I still want to know _why_ we're seeing all these horrible things, though. _Why_ is it showing us this? _Why_ now?” Gisele asked. “I mean, _that_ , there... that's the guy in the tower next to mine. _Why_ does he die like that?”

“We're supposed to enter this... Medium in five years. We've been awake for a month now, so maybe it's Skaia's way of saying we really need t prepare ourselves?” Eli suggested.

Lucillie had been going to say something, but now halted.

In the cloud scuttling across Skaia just now....

That had looked like _her_.

It _was_ her. Wearing a rather goofy outfit without any pants and a short cape, shoving aside another girl, toppling a bookcase over. The frog the other girl had been holding squirmed free and hopped away as a knife sank into cloud-Lucillie's chest. Another knife stabbed into the frog, killing it instantly, and it joined cloud-Lucillie in the land of the dead.

Not exactly setting up good vibes for the upcoming game...


End file.
